Welcome to Cherub!
by TeamSophie909
Summary: Sophie and Co. are going to the Lost Cities to decide if it's the right time to go back to helping humans. James and Co. are there to recruit them. What will happen when the two very different groups meet? Will the Keeper squad join Cherub? What will happen? ON HAITUS.
1. The Mission

**A/N:** **I just love the Cherub series and the KOTLC. This takes place after the 6th book. In KOTLC time, the Neverseen has somehow been defeated and the Council now respects the Black Swan. Anyway, enough chatter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - The Mission

James had a dumb look on his face as he sat in Meryl's office across from his sister, Lauren, and his friends: Kyle, Bruce, Rat, Lydia, and Kerry. He couldn't believe he'd blown it! He was trying to go a whole month without getting in trouble. Now he'd probably be spending his Christmas break scrubbing toilets while the others were eating dinner. "Well guys, you certainly outdid yourselves this time and have managed to be in just enough trouble to go on a recruitment mission!" Meryl said. Everyone groaned. "This one will be different though. Instead of separating you all, I'm sending all of you to one Foster-Care Center in California. There are rumors that 7 kids appeared there in one day. These kids are apparently exceptionally smart and fit. Your job is to drug them and bring them back here." **(A/N: I know that's not how recruitment missions work, but just pretend it is!)** Meryl said. "But Meryl! It's Christmas!" Kyle exclaimed. "You should've thought about that before you went ahead and got in trouble. Now without any whining, I expect all of you to go ahead and pack up before the plane leaves. You have about 2 hours."

oOo

 _One day earlier in the Lost Cities:_

Sophie walked up to Everglen and rang the doorbell. **(A/N: Do they have doorbells in the Lost Cities?)** When the door opened, she expected to see Biana, but to her surprise an extremely grumpy face with pointy ears met her. It was Bronte, he Inflictor mentor. "Sophie! Come inside. We were just about to get you!" Bronte said. Sophie saw all of her friends standing there. "Hey guys! What's going on?" Sophie said, greeting them. "Ask Mr. Pointy-Ears over there because he wouldn't tell us anything before you came." Keefe said, pouting. "Bronte?" Sophie asked. "The council has chosen all of you to do an assignment. It takes place in the Forbidden Cities. I can't tell you anything else before you agree to it. It is confidential, therefore meaning you can't tell anyone!" Bronte said, giving Keefe a glare as he said the last sentence. "What?" Keefe asked, innocently. "Are you all on board?" Bronte asked.

Sophie was first when she said yes. Keefe was second and Fitz was third. Biana was fourth to say yes and Dex was fifth. Linh and Tam, however, were fighting. "I'm going whether you like it or not! When will you stop telling me what to do?" Linh screamed. "Linh, We don't even know what the assignment is! How could I let you go? For all I know, we are going to be offered to the Neverseen!" Tam replied, every bit just as angry. "Even Biana is going. Why are you so nervous? You know what? I'm going whether you like it or not!" Linh said as she yanked her hand from Tam's grasp and stomped over towards her friends. "Well then. I guess that means I'm going too!" Tam fumed. "Great then! You are going to be placed in the Foster-Care system so you can get to know the humans and evaluate their need of help. If you think we should, then we will start helping them again." Everyone gasped. They were going to start helping humans again? "When are we leaving?" Fitz asked. "In about 3 hours, Sophie will teleport you all to her home. Then you will find the address of the foster care system and sign up. **(A/N: Is that what it's called?)**

The friends concluded that Dex would get them some money and they would get some human clothes so they could blend in. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Sophie yelled. Biana came down in an extremely fancy and sparkly dress. "How do I look?" she asked. "Not going to work because we are trying to blend in, not stand out. In the Forbidden Cities, only millionaires would wear that dress. We are supposed to be almost poor orphans." Sophie said. "You'll have to borrow some of my clothes, then. You too, Linh." Sophie suggested. Biana gasped. "What? You wear brown, a lot!" Sophie rolled her eves and grabbed Biana's hand and dragged her into her room. She went into her closet and pulled out an old t-shirt and leggings from before she moved. "Try these on," she said. Biana walked into the bathroom and changed. "Linh, you can wear these for now, until we get some new clothes." Sophie handed her the gray and yellow shirt she wore when she agreed to go with Fitz and some leggings. "Perfect! Let's go get the boys now."

The boys had dug into Alvar's closet and pulled some clothes out. Keefe had chosen the Batman shirt, obviously. Fitz chose a Superman shirt and Tam chose a regular back t-shirt, which left Dex with the Captain America t-shirt. All the boys wore jeans. When the girls arrived, they were all speechless. Sophie spoke first, oblivious to the boys staring. "Let's go, or we're all going to be late. Mr. Forkle will be furious." They all ran to the cliff, jumped off, and Sophie teleported all of them to her old home in California. They were hidden by obscurers and didn't attract any attention, whatsoever. "Can we get some Gelato?" Keefe asked. Sophie just rolled her eyes in response.

 **A/N: I know, I know. That was definitely not as good as I expected it to be! Don't worry, though! It WILL get BETTER. I think Sokeefe is going to evolve in the middle of this! It's definitely going to be fun to write. Also… My Big Promise: None of the important characters will die! I hate it when that happens. Enjoy!**

 **P.S: 884 words!**


	2. The Foster-Care Center

**A/N:** **I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I make up (Lydia). They all go to Shannon Messenger and Robert Muchamore. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - The Foster-Care Center

 **KOTLC view:**

After everyone arrived at Sophie's old home, Sophie transmitted to Mr. Forkle, announcing their arrival. Mr. Forkle replied, saying that the address was in her sister's old room. As careful as she could be, she slipped away from her friends and retrieved the address. She really missed her family. She took deep breath and tried to wipe away a tear that escaped her eye. So many memories were resurfacing. If only she could see her sister again. Then she remembered her spy ball, and took it out of her backpack. "Natalie Freeman!" Then she saw her sister doing her homework. Her heart ached to visit them, somehow. More tears streamed down her face. "Is that your sister?" a voice asked. Sophie jumped around. It was Keefe. She quickly wiped away the tears on her face. "Yeah." Sophie replied. "Do you miss her?" he asked. What an idiot! "Of course I do. I'd do about anything to go visit her again. I really hope this works. Then maybe the council would let me bring back her memories of me. That will probably never happen!" Sophie sighed. "We'll do our best. Trust me!" Keefe said. The two were standing so close their sneakers were touching. When Sophie realized this, she blushed and said, "We better get going before the others miss us."

Sophie walked downstairs with Keefe. "Guys! I have the address. First thing's first, we need a bit of money. Dex, would you mind working your magic?" she said. "No problem!" Dex said in the enlightened language. Uh oh! "Shoot! You guys don't speak English! How are we going to speak to people?" Sophie said, desperate. "Don't worry, Sophie! The council was one step ahead of you for once. We all have elixirs that mimic the abilities of a polyglot. They last for one week each. We each have about a dozen." Fitz said. Sophie's heart fluttered a little bit. Whew!

A few minutes later, with the money Dex had tricked an ATM into giving, Sophie paid the bus fair for all of them and they left for the Foster-Care center. "Remember! Keefe and I are siblings and Dex is our cousin. Biana and Fitz are already brother and sister and Tam and Linh are twins. Our parents died in an airplane crash." Sophie drawled on. Keefe was getting bored and just wanted to eat. "Are we almost there yet?" he asked for the 5th time. "No!" Sophie yelled. The bus driver called out the street of the Foster-Care center and Sophie ushered everyone out of the bus.

Sophie had forgotten that they were all vegetarians and tried to steer them away from anyone eating any meat. By the time they all reached the Foster-Care center, Sophie was exhausted and only wanted to sleep. The woman was very nice and showed them their rooms. Sophie, Linh, and Biana were all together, thanks to Mr. Forkle's persuasion. Keefe and Fitz were together, while Dex had to put up with Tam. They all fell asleep as soon as they hit their beds.

 **Cherub view:**

James was down in the dumps. He was missing the big vacation again! He'd already missed so many. His mind wandered to Kerry. He daydreamed about her for a full 5 minutes before walking into a wall. Then he recalled his mission assignment. He and Kyle had to befriend Keefe and Fitz. Man! They had really weird names, but not as weird as Tam or Dex. Rat and Bruce had to get close to them. Lauren, Kerry, and Lydia had to befriend Sophie, Biana, and Linh. "Let's get this over with!" he muttered to Kyle.

As soon as he and Kyle stepped into their room they got their first impression of the two boys. Keefe was tall and had blond hair. He had an evil grin on his face. His most interesting feature was his ice blue eyes, which had a mischievous glint in them. Then a stream of ice-cold water soaked Kyle. The source was a bucket on the door. James had luckily been far away enough to only get splashed a bit. "Awww! That was supposed to be for Foster!" Keefe exclaimed. Then Fitz spoke. "So sorry about that! Keefe… well… Lets just say he's Keefe. Stubborn and a born trouble-maker." Fitz was slightly taller than Keefe and probably a bit older. He had dark hair and a muscular build, not unlike Keefe. Again his eyes stole the spotlight. They were a teal and had an amused look in them. "No worries! Kyle really needed a bath after all. He stank all the way here!" James said, effortlessly getting on Keefe's good side. "I like this one! What's your name?" Keefe asked. "James!" Keefe pulled him over to the side where they started discussing pranks of Fitz and Kyle. When they looked over, they saw that Fitz and Kyle were getting along just fine. Bruce instantly saw Tam and knew he was going to like him. He got into character with his Goth style. He just sat on a bed and put in ear buds. Rat saw that Dex was working on some techno gadget. "What's that?" he asked. "My old phone. I'm just doing a bit of tinkering." Then they started talking about a bunch of technology stuff.

The girls didn't get along so well. As soon as the three agents entered the room, they were amazed. Sophie was the obvious leader. She had long, beautiful blond hair and was the average height. She was the only one with brown eyes. Next came Biana. She was energetic and had long, wavy, dark hair. Her best features were her teal eyes. Linh was tall and obviously the oldest. She had silvery blue eyes. The elves stopped chatting. "Hi!" Sophie said, "I'm Sophie. Who are you?" Kerry went first. "I'm Kerry. The one with blond hair is Lauren Adams and the other one is Lydia. I guess we're now roommates." Biana and Linh then introduced themselves. _Biana is way to energetic. She is best with Lauren. Linh is best with Lydia because they're both so quiet. Sophie though… I'm not so sure about her._ Kerry looked up and saw Sophie glaring at her. Why would she be glaring at Kerry? She didn't have a reason, unless she had somehow heard what Kerry was thinking. She knew telepathy wasn't real, but a machine could mimic the power. Was Sophie a robot?

 **A/N: Plot twist and CHERUB thinking. Only they could come to the conclusion that Sophie is a robot, well… according to me. 1,074 words! YAY! I really hope you like this!**

 **Adios!**


	3. Friends?

**Chapter 3 – Friends?**

It had been a week since the two groups met. The boys had instantly connected. The girls were another question…

"So, Sophie. Where are you from?" Kerry inquired. If she couldn't succeed on this mission, then she would get a black mark. "Keefe and I are from California." Sophie answered. She wanted to respect Kerry's privacy, but found it very hard to keep up a block all day. _I can't fail. I can't fail. I can't fail!_ That was all she heard before she put up her block once more. "What happened to your parents?" Kerry asked. "Died in a plane crash. All of ours were on the same plane." Sophie answered, gesturing to the Keeper crew. "Do you have any other family?" Kerry asked, trying not to seem nosey. "Does it look like it?" Sophie retorted, losing patience and with that she plugged in headphones and started listening to music. Kerry sighed. How was she going to ever succeed? Then a thought came to her. What if she didn't have to befriend her, just get her to drink the water with the tranquilizer? Kerry went to her bunk and started forming a brand new plan.

Biana dragged Lauren around while Lauren pretended to be interested. She told her all her favorite brands of dresses and skirts. By the time she was finished, it was already four in the afternoon. The only thing they had in common was that they were both vegetarian. This was going to be hard. An hour later, she met up with Lydia and checked on her progress. This was her first mission and a lousy one at that. Lydia seemed to get along pretty well with Linh, who was very interested marine life. That was one thing they seemed to have in common. They were both very quiet, but they soon broke the ice and were soon laughing at jokes and sharing some books they read. Lydia was a bit sorry that they would have to drug Linh. She was such a nice person.

Sophie was getting out of the bathroom, when she was abruptly stopped by tiny cups of water all laid out before the entrance of the bathroom. **(A/N: Italic and Underlined is Sophie transmitting. Underlined is Keefe or whomever else she's talking to alone. If it's a big group they all get different fonts.)**

 _Keefe! What did you do?_

 _What?_

 _The Cups of water!_

 _Oh! I thought Biana was in the shower._

 _No, it was me idiot. Come here and pick them all up._

 _But I'm about to pull another prank on Fitz._

 _You shouldn't have told me that. I'll tell Fitz if you don't get your but over here right now!_

 _Just uses telekinesis._

 _What is someone sees?_

 _No one will._

 _Fine!_

Sophie tried to detect any nearby thoughts. It was clear. She closed her eyes and calmed herself. 10 seconds later, there was a clear path for her to walk through. Then she ran down the hallway to Keefe's room. The coast was clear. She used telekinesis to float all the cups outside Keefe's room. She then heard footsteps and used a brain push to hide in the next corridor. Then she bumped into Biana. "Biana, make us invisible! It'll be funny." Biana didn't ask any questions. Then the two girls walked down the hall until they reached Keefe's room. Sophie transmitted what had happened to Biana and Biana had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

The door opened and they saw… Bruce? Then it hit Sophie. Keefe wasn't definitely going to prank Fitz in their room. Whoops! Bruce looked confused. Then he yelled, "JAMES!" James jogged to the door, behind Bruce, who looked at him accusingly. "I didn't do it! Maybe it was Keefe or something." James said defensively. "Keefe's doing that prank on Fitz, remember. Dex and Rat are helping Keefe and Tam is asleep." Bruce said. "Maybe it was a girl?" James suggested. They were too involved in their debate to notice Sophie and Biana appear out of thin air. "Sorry boys! Our target was Keefe." Biana said. She smiled sweetly and then took off, pulling Sophie along like a rag doll.

Bruce and James changed confused looks. Then James smirked. "Told ya it wasn't me! I am always honest." He said. Bruce just looked at him. "We both know how far from the truth that was. I can't seem to remember one time when you haven't told a lie." With that, Bruce walked back and then shoved James into the cups of water. "These are brand new trainers! Now They're all wet!There I didn't lie!" Bruce just laughed and locked the door behind him. "Wait! That's my room!" James yelled. He pounded on the door. Then after about 5 minutes, he checked to see if the coast was clear. It was. He pulled out a pocketknife and picked the lock. "Ha! Showed yo-

James had just been drenched with ice-cold water. It was Kyle and Bruce. "What was that for?" he asked, furiously and shivering. "You smelled bad!" Kyle said with a smirk.

 **A/N: This was a short chapter. 308 words only. I made this a funny chapter. It was also just a filler. Hope you enjoyed! Au revoir!**


	4. Drugged

**Chapter 4 – Drugged**

Kerry's plan was to pretend it was her birthday. Then everyone would come and celebrate with her. She'd drug the Keeper Crew's drinks and then contact Meryl to book them a private flight to London. Well, she'd give it a try. She heard Linh and Biana wake up. Then she pretended to stir. She yawned and stretched. Then she sat straight. "Today's my Birthday!" She yelled. Then everyone else stirred. "Wha..." Sophie said, half-awake. "It's my birthday today" Kerry said, perkily. "Then Lauren yelled, "Everyone out, except Lydia. We will start preparing for tonight." Then, to Biana, she said, "Keep Kerry busy." Then she whistled a strange tune. Only The CHERUB squad knew what it meant. Today, they would kidnap the Keeper crew. Lydia then called Meryl. She told her their plan and the plane was scheduled to leave at 7:30 PM. Now all that was left was to set up the room and drug the drinks. Simple.

Keefe was peacefully dreaming of mallowmelt when he heard a loud knock. He opened his eyes and then closed them as James opened the door. When he did open them again, Sophie, Linh, and Biana were already in the room. He saw Kerry give something to James. Confused he sat up. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his muscles showed. Kerry couldn't help but stop in her tracks and ogle at them. "Hey! Everyone loves the Keefester." He said. Kerry blushed and looked away. James glared at Keefe. Biana was unaffected. Kyle and Fitz laughed. Surprisingly, Sophie felt a pang of jealousy. Huh?

Then the girls realized that they were still in pajamas and ran back to their room to change. Kerry yelled, "INCOMING!" Lydia hid the drug in a drawer. "We forgot to change!" Biana said. Then she went into everyone's drawers and picked out clothes. "These will definitely get the boys attention." She said, shamelessly. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

By the time they made it back to Keefe's room, the boys had already changed and they got ready to wake up Dex, Tam, Bruce, and Rat. It was Keefe's idea to charge in their room and attack them with water guns. Where he got the water guns, no one except him will ever know.

Kerry also suggested water balloons, which Keefe also had. She lead the party to wake up the other boys. When they reached the door, she picked the lock and then silently counted to three. Then she got to one, they burst in and attacked. They were yelling and screaming. Linh attacked her brother brutally with Lydia. By the time he got up he was soaked from head to toe. Sophie, Biana, and Lauren ganged up on Rat, who somehow turned out to get even wetter than Tam. Dex was prepared though, with his own water gun and water balloons. His unfortunate attackers, Fitz and Kyle, got soaked as well. "In your face, Wonderboy and Wonderboy Jr.!" Dex yelled. That left Keefe and James to attack Bruce. He jumped up and karate kicked Keefe in the stomach. If it had been a human or James that person would have doubled over, but Keefe didn't even flinch and he replied with a paint balloon. This left James looking at Keefe like he had 2 heads. Bruce had pink paint covering his face and he was clutching his foot in agony. "What is your stomach made out of? Rock?" he gasped. "Nah, just pure muscle. Where'd you learn to fight?" Keefe shot back. "My father was a karate instructor." Sophie instantly transmitted to Keefe what Karate was.

Then they heard a knock at the door. It was the supervisor of that floor. "What in the world do you think you are doing at 8:30 AM in the morning?" she asked, furious. She dished out punishments and it looked like she enjoyed it. Most of them were kitchen duty and stuff like that. That took up most of the day. They all finally finished, except Kerry, at 6:30 PM and headed over to the girls' room. Lauren instructed everyone to hide and 10 minutes later Kerry walked in. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. Kerry almost fell backwards in fright. Then she started laughing. "You got me good. You didn't have to do this, though!" she insisted. "You've done so much for all of us. We needed to give back." Lydia said. One by one they Keeper crew gave Kerry presents that they borrowed from Lauren. "Happy Birthday!" each elf said. "Thank you so MUCH!" she said. Kerry was getting tired of keeping up the act of a happy girl. "You guys, have a drink! Don't worry, no alcohol!" she said. "Nah, I'm not thirsty!" Keefe said. Kerry almost snapped at him when Sophie playfully hit him. "If you don't get a drink and be nice, I'll tell Fitz where your secret stash of paint balloons are." And with that, he complied. They all cheered and drank a sip at the same time.

Sophie started feeling a bit woozy and touched the wall for support. A sweet, candy smell filled her nose. She tried to warn her friends, but they had already succumbed to the drug. Sophie made a run for it, but was met with a brutal karate kick to the head. Then all she remembered was black.

 **A/N: Dun Dun DUN! Sophie obviously had to be a bit resistant because she has Alicorn-based DNA and all. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Heri! (Swahili)**


	5. Welcome to Cherub!

**Chapter 5 – Welcome to Cherub!**

Sophie awoke in a strange, unfamiliar bed. Where was she? She sat up and felt a wave of dizziness. It all came back to her at that painful moment. The Foster-care facility, the party, the drugged drinks, and the kick. Sophie's hand immediately touched the spot on her head where she was kicked. She winced. It was still tender. She then noticed folded clothes at the end of the bed. She changed and put on leggings, trainers, and a bright orange shirt with the name "CHERUB" on it. Weird!

Then an agonizing thought came to her. Where were her friends? On instinct, she transmitted to Fitz.

 _Fitz. Fitz? FITZ!_

 _Huh? Where am I?_

 _Fitz, it's Sophie!_

 _Oh! Are you okay?_

 _I'm fine. Do you remember anything from last night?_

 _Just going to Kerry's mini-party and then black._

 _I have no idea where we are. I need you to go outside wherever you are and I'll find you. Okay?_

 _Okay!_

And with that, Sophie found Fitz in a matter of minutes. They agreed to split up and find the others. Sophie was charged with Tam and Linh. That should be easy, she thought. Closing her eyes, she tracked Linh's thoughts. She had them located in seconds. She was getting really good at this.

One her way there, she spotted a child in a red shirt with the same logo. Huh! "Excuse me! Do you know where I am?" she asked. "Can't talk to orange" was the only thing the child said. That's what every person she met on the way to Linh and Tam said to her. By the time she reached the twins, she was really worried. "Thank goodness you guys are safe!" Sophie exclaimed. Linh rushed over and hugged her. "Any idea where we are, Sophie?" Tam asked. "No, but I don't think we're in America anymore." Sophie said uncertainly. "Most of the people here have British accents." She said. "What's British?" Tam asked. "The British are a race of people who have posh accents like Fitz. They mostly live on England, an island, and speak English." Sophie explained. "We better get moving and meet up with Fitz." She left and the twins followed.

Fitz had already gathered Biana, Keefe, and Dex, who was in the room next to Fitz's. "Have you seen anyone here?" Sophie asked. "No. Have you?" he replied. "Yeah, and they all said 'can't talk to orange' which was quite frustrating. Anyway, I think we should form a plan." Sophie said. "There's no need. I assume you are all the new recruits. Nice to meet you Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Biana, Tam, Linh, and Dex." The seven elves just gapped. "I suppose you're all wondering where you are. I'll tell you in my office." All the elves followed this mysterious person.

In the office, the person introduced herself. "My name is Zara. Before you ask, I can't tell you exactly where you are for security reasons. I assume you all had a safe journey." Zara said. "Umm… Bruce kicked me in the head, which is giving me a big headache." Sophie said, softly. "Is that right? Hmmm. They never told me about that. They'll be punished because recruits aren't supposed to be hurt. Anyway, I'll get you something for that." Zara said. "No thanks! I, uh, don't like taking medicine." Sophie said. She knew how human medication could cause Cancer and other stuff. "Ok. Now I know you're probably confused. You have every right to be. Welcome to Cherub! You see- SOPHIE!" Sophie was breathing heavily. Everything was dizzy. She put a hand on Keefe's shoulder to steady herself. "Can I sit down?" she asked. Zara nodded and led her to a couch. "You should really have some medicine!" Zara insisted. "Nah! I'm all right. Continue, please." Sophie said, worried. "As I was saying, Cherub is a branch of government for kids. We select kids with no known family and who are very smart and take them in to train to become spies. The best part is that-" "adults never suspect kids." Sophie finished. "Yes. Exactly! You see, we've selected you guys. If you join, you will undergo special training that will take you to your breaking point, but after that you can go on missions. That's all I can say, now. The question is: Will you join?" Zara asked. Sophie took this opportunity to open a telepathic link.

Sophie: We have to join!

 **Everyone else: Why?**

Sophie: You know those memories the Black Swan planted in my brain?

Keefe: Yeah. What about them?

Sophie: When Zara said the word Cherub, I suddenly knew everything about Cherub. I think the Black Swan set this up.

 **Everyone else: What?**

Sophie: Please don't do that. It really makes my headache worse. Anyway, We have to join. If the Black Swan implanted this memory in my mind, they must have something in store. I trust them. Do you?

Sophie severed the link, leaving everyone with a dumb look on his or her face. "I'm joining." She said aloud. "Me too," Linh said. "If she's going, I don't have a choice. Plus, the Black Swan gave us a home. I guess I'm repaying my debt." Tam said. Zara frowned. "I'm going. If I don't, Foster will probably whack me." Keefe said. He received a glare from Sophie. "Count me in," Dex sighed, "I am pretty useful." That left Biana and Fitz. "Fitz?" Sophie asked. "I don't know, Sophie. I don't think it's a good idea. What if something horrible happens and one of us gets hurt. There'd be no going back. I think I'll go back to the Lost Cities." Sophie felt her heart break. Tears brimmed her eyes. "Biana?" she asked. Biana looked from Fitz to Sophie. "I'm sorry," she said. Sophie's heart sank even more. "I'm staying with Sophie. She would do anything for me. It's time I do something back." Biana said. Sophie felt a bit of relief. "Thank you, Biana." She said, gratefully.

"Ok! Just one question. Where is the Lost Cities?" Zara asked. Fitz swore at himself. "It's where I'm from. Umm… Sophie, I don't have my crystal. Do you mind, uh, doing your thing?" Fitz asked. "Fine," Sophie said, bitterly. "Can you show me the way to the roof?" she asked Zara. Zara nodded, uncertainly. "One of you should come. In case things get out of hand." Sophie said. "I'll go. Empathy might be useful." Keefe shouted. Zara cocked an eyebrow. "Follow me."

 **A/N: Well, that little traitor! I've always seen Fitz the way. He's too perfect and at the same time imperfect for Sophie. Keefe is sooooo much better. Anyway, I guess the secret's coming out. Soon. Maybe not. Anyway, I'm so happy. I'm holding a vote for KOTLC ships! *yay you go girl!* The options are:**

 **Dinh**

 **Tiana**

 **Diana**

 **Tschüss (German)**


	6. Many Secret Revealed

**Chapter 6 – Many Secrets Revealed**

On the roof, Sophie couldn't help but glare at Fitz. She had always been there for him. She'd been there and saved his father when his mind broke. She'd been there when it turned out Alvar was part of the Neverseen. Now, when she needed him most, he was backing out. "Ready?" she asked. Fitz nodded. "Oh! Zara, what you're about to see will probably blow your mind, but that's okay. Let me just touch your arm. It'll help me monitor your emotions. It'll probably take Sophie about 10 minutes." Keefe said. "3…2…1," Sophie yelled and with that she and Fitz ran and jumped of the roof.

Zara screamed. She ran to the edge, dragging poor Keefe along. She watched as they plummeted down. "They're going to die!" she hissed. Then a loud _pop_ sounded and Sophie and Fitz disappeared from view. "Th-the-they're gone! Where are they?" Zara said frantically. "Relax! She just, um, teleported." Keefe said, trying to be reassuring, but failing. "They TELEPORTED? How is that possible," Zara screamed. It was too much to process and she fainted, right into Keefe's arms. He hefted her onto his shoulder and brought her to her office.

Zara woke up on her couch. Then she sat up suddenly, remembering everything. Sophie yelped in surprise. "You-you teleported!" Zara said astonished. "Yes, I did." Sophie said, unsure of what to do. "How?" she asked. Sophie looked to her friends and they nodded. She was going to tell Zara. "Whatever you hear in this room has to stay here, unless we say you can tell someone else. Promise," Sophie stated. Zara nodded. "Many thousands of years ago, humans were given help by another species. That species gave many gifts to the humans. For example, chocolate cake was one of them. Unfortunately, the humans took advantage of the gifts and turned them into weapons like chemical-filled Twinkies. They also started hurting the other species. The other species was forced to stage their own extinction and hide away forever. That species were elves.

"I know what you're thinking. Those tiny creatures with the pointy ears and little bells on their shoes? Shut up and stop laughing Keefe! That's just a myth. All six of us are elves. We were sent on a mission to see if the humans deserved our help again. The average elf is way smarter than any human. That's probably why you picked us up. Anyway, most elves have one to two abilities. I am a teleporter. I basically can teleport to anywhere I know or have seen. I know you want to probably know more, but that is pretty much classified. You'll learn more when the time is right." Sophie explained. Zara was in shock. She put her hand on her desk for stability. "When will that time be?" she asked. Sophie sighed. "Only time will tell." she replied. Zara glanced at the clock and almost let out a yelp. It was dusk and they hadn't taken their tests yet. "Ok! Um... Tomorrow you'll have to come back here before you will begin Basic Training, which starts in a week. There a series of tests that you have to undergo to establish if you are fit for CHERUB. Hopefully you'll pass. Good luck!" Zara said. She showed Sophie and the rest to different rooms and gave them a new orange shirt. They'd get their red shirt after the tests, but that was the farthest thought from Sophie's mind while she fell asleep. She was more focused on one question.

 _What does the Black Swan want with this place?_

 **A/N: Wow! *Crickets Chirping* Hello? *More crickets* I guess I better wrap this up. I'm excited for creating their Tests and Basic Training! that will probably take like 20 chapters, but James & Co. will be joining the Keeper crew soon. Anyway...**

 **Vale! (Latin)**


End file.
